The present invention relates to enzymes, particularly to thermostable enzymes. More particularly, the present invention relates to thermostable enzymes which are stable at high temperature and which have improved activity at lower temperatures.
Thermostable enzymes are enzymes that function at greater than 60xc2x0 C. Thermostable enzymes are utilized in both industry and biomedical research in assays where certain steps of the assay are performed at significantly increased temperatures. Thermostable enzymes may be obtained from thermophilic organisms found in hot springs, volcanic origin, tropical areas etc. Examples of such organisms, for instance, include prokaryotic microorganisms, such as eubacteria and archaebacteria (Bronneomerier, K. and Staudenbauer, W. L., D. R. Woods (ed), the Clostridia and Biotechnology, Butterworth Publishers, Stoneham, M. A. (1993), among other organisms.
Thermostable enzymes exhibit greater storage life capacity and organic solvent resistance, as compared to their mesophilic counterparts.
There are applications in industry and in research for thermostable enzymes which exhibit enzyme activity at a desired minimum temperature. An example of this occurs in molecular diagnostics wherein reporter molecules must survive long term storage at room temperature or higher or they need to function in unusual environments, and the assays which employ them are performed at room temperature where the activity of thermostable enzymes is generally very low.
FIG. 1 illustrates the full length DNA sequence and corresponding deduced amino acid sequence of Thermococcus 9N2 Beta-glycosidase.
Applicant has found that it is possible to provide thermostable enzymes which have improved activity at lower temperatures.
More particularly, Applicant has found that the activity of thermophilic enzymes can be improved at lower temperatures while maintaining the temperature stability of such enzymes.
Still more particularly, Applicant has found there can be obtained a thermostable enzyme with improved activity at lower temperature by subjecting to mutagenesis a thermostable enzyme or polynucleotide encoding such thermostable enzyme followed by a screening of the resulting mutants to identify a mutated enzyme or a mutated polynucleotide encoding a mutated enzyme, which mutated enzyme retains thermostability and which has an enzyme activity at lower temperatures which is at least two (2) times greater than a corresponding non-mutated enzyme.
The thermostable enzymes and mutated thermostable enzymes are stable at temperatures up to 60xc2x0 C. and preferably are stable at temperatures of up to 70xc2x0 C. and more preferably at temperatures up to 95xc2x0 C. and higher.
Increased activity of mutated thermostable enzymes at lower temperatures is meant to encompass activities which are at least two-fold, preferably at least four-fold, and more preferably at least ten-fold greater than that of the corresponding wild-type enzyme.
Increased enzyme activity at lower temperatures means that enzyme activity is increased at a temperature below 50xc2x0 C., preferably below 40xc2x0 C. and more preferably below 30xc2x0 C.. Thus, in comparing enzyme activity at a lower temperature between the mutated and non-mutated enzyme, the enzyme activity of the mutated enzyme at defined lower temperatures is at least 2 times greater than the enzyme activity of the corresponding non-mutated enzyme.
Thus, lower temperatures and lower temperature ranges include temperatures which are at least 5xc2x0 C. less than the temperature at which thermostable enzymes are stable, which includes temperatures below 55xc2x0 C., 50xc2x0 C., 45xc2x0 C., 40xc2x0 C., 35xc2x0 C., 30xc2x0 C., 25xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C., with below 50xc2x0 C. being preferred, and below 40 being more preferred, and below 30xc2x0 C. (or approximately room temperature) being most preferred.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the lower temperature or lower temperature range at which a greater enzyme activity is desired is determined and a thermostable enzyme(s), or polynucleotide encoding such enzyme(s), are subjected to mutagenesis and the resulting mutants are screened to determine mutated enzymes (or polynucleotide encoding mutated enzymes) which retain thermostability and which have a minimum desired increase in enzyme activity at the desired temperature or temperature range.
Thermostable enzymes are enzymes which have activity, i.e. are not degraded, at temperatures above 60xc2x0 C. Thermostable enzymes also have increased storage life, and high resistance to organic solvents.
Thermostable enzymes may be isolated from thermophilic organisms such as those which are found in elevated temperatures such as in hot springs, volcanic areas and tropical areas. Examples of thermophilic organisms are prokaryotic organisms for example, thermophilic bacteria such as eubacteria and archaebacteria.
The DNA from these thermostable organisms can then be isolated by available techniques that are described in the literature. The IsoQuick(copyright) nucleic acid extraction kit (MicroProbe Corporation) is suitable for this purpose.
The term xe2x80x9cderivedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d means that material is removed from its original environment (e.g., the natural environment if it is naturally occurring). For example, a naturally-occurring polynucleotide or polypeptide present in a living animal is not isolated, but the same polynucleotide or polypeptide separated from some or all of the coexisting materials in the natural system, is isolated.
The DNA isolated or derived from these microorganisms can preferably be inserted into a vector. Such vectors are preferably those containing expression regulatory sequences, including promoters, enhancers and the like. Such polynucleotides can be part of a vector and/or a composition and still be isolated, in that such vector or composition is not part of its natural environment.
Alternatively, enzymes not known to have thermostable properties can be screened for such properties by inserting the DNA encoding the enzyme in an expression vector and transforming a suitable host as hereinafter described, such that the enzyme may be expressed and screened for positive thermostable activity.
As representative examples of expression vectors which may be used there may be mentioned viral particles, baculovirus, phage, plasmids, phagemids, cosmids, phosmids, bacterial artificial chromosomes, viral DNA (e.g. vaccinia, adenovirus, foul pox virus, pseudorabies and derivatives of SV40), P1-based artificial chromosomes, yeast plasmids, yeast artificial chromosomes, and any other vectors specific for specific hosts of interest (such as bacillus, aspergillus, yeast, etc.) Thus, for example, the DNA may be included in any one of a variety of expression vectors for expressing a polypeptide. Such vectors include chromosomal, nonchromosomal and synthetic DNA sequences. Large numbers of suitable vectors are known to those of skill in the art, and are commercially available. The following vectors are provided by way of example; Bacterial: pQE70, pQE60, pQE-9 (Qiagen), psiX174, pBluescript SK, pBluescript KS, (Stratagene); pTRC99a, pKK223-3, pKK233-3, pDR540, pRIT2T (Pharmacia); Eukaryotic: PWLNEO, pXT1, pSG (Stratagene) pSVK3, pBPV, pMSG, pSVLSV40 (Pharmacia). Any other plasmid or vector may be used as long as they are replicable and viable in the host.
The DNA derived from a microorganism(s) may be inserted into the vector by a variety of procedures. In general, the DNA sequence is inserted into an appropriate restriction endonuclease site(s) by procedures known in the art. Such procedures and others are deemed to be within the scope of those skilled in the art.
The DNA sequence in the expression vector is operatively linked to an appropriate expression control sequence(s) (promoter) to direct mRNA synthesis. Particular named bacterial promoters include lacI, lacZ, T3, T7, gpt, lambda PR, PL and trp. Eukaryotic promoters include CMV immediate early, HSV thymidine kinase, early and late SV40, LTRs from retrovirus, and mouse metallothionein-I. Selection of the appropriate vector and promoter is well within the level of ordinary skill in the art. The expression vector also contains a ribosome binding site for translation initiation and a transcription terminator. The vector may also include appropriate sequences for amplifying expression. Promoter regions can be selected from any desired gene using CAT (chloramphenicol transferase) vectors or other vectors with selectable markers.
In addition, the expression vectors preferably contain one or more selectable marker genes to provide a phenotypic trait for selection of transformed host cells such as dihydrofolate reductase or neomycin resistance for eukaryotic cell culture, or such as tetracycline or ampicillin resistance in E. coli. 
Generally, recombinant expression vectors will include origins of replication and selectable markers permitting transformation of the host cell, e.g., the ampicillin resistance gene of E. coli and S. cerevisiae TRP1 gene, and a promoter derived from a highly-expressed gene to direct transcription of a downstream structural sequence. Such promoters can be derived from operon encoding glycolytic enzymes such as 3-phosphoglycerate kinase (PGK), xcex1-factor, acid phosphatase, or heat shock proteins, among others. The heterologous structural sequence is assembled in appropriate phase with translation initiation and termination sequences, and preferably, a leader sequence capable of directing secretion of translated protein into the peroplasmic space or extracellular medium.
The DNA selected and isolated as hereinabove described is introduced into a suitable host to prepare a library which is screened for the desired enzyme activity. The selected DNA is preferably already in a vector which includes appropriate control sequences whereby selected DNA which encodes for an enzyme may be expressed, for detection of the desired activity. The host cell can be a higher eukaryotic cell, such as a mammalian cell, or a lower eukaryotic cell, such as a yeast cell, or the host cell can be a prokaryotic cell, such as a bacterial cell. Introduction of the construct into the host cell can be effected by transformation, calcium phosphate transfection, DEAE-Dextran mediated transfection, or electroporation (Davis, L., Dibner, M., Battey, I., Basic Methods in Molecular Biology, (1986)).
As representative examples of appropriate hosts, there may be mentioned: bacterial cells, such as E. coli, Streptomyces, Salmonella typhimurium; fungal cells, such as yeast; insect cells such as Drosophila S2 and Spodoptera Sf9; animal cells such as CHO, COS or Bowes melanoma; adenoviruses; plant cells, etc. The selection of an appropriate host is deemed to be within the scope of those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
With particular references to various mammalian cell culture systems that can be employed to express recombinant protein, examples of mammalian expression systems include the COS-7 lines of monkey kidney fibroblasts, described by Gluzman, Cell, 23:175 (1981), and other cell lines capable of expressing a compatible vector, for example, the C127, 3T3, CHO, HeLa 293 and BHK cell lines. Mammalian expression vectors will comprise an origin of replication, a suitable promoter and enhancer, and also any necessary ribosome binding sites, polyadenylation site, splice donor and acceptor sites, transcriptional termination sequences, and 5xe2x80x2 flanking nontranscribed sequences. DNA sequences derived from the SV4xe2x80x2 splice, and polyadenylation sites may be used to provide the required nontranscribed genetic elements.
Host cells are genetically engineered (transduced or transformed or transfected) with the vectors. The engineered host cells can be cultured in conventional nutrient media modified as appropriate for activating promoters, selecting transformants or amplifying genes. The culture conditions, such as temperature, pH and the like, are those previously used with the host cell selected for expression, and will be apparent to the ordinarily skilled artisan.
The isolated DNA encoding a thermostable enzyme is subjected to mutagenesis techniques, with the preferred type of mutagenesis techniques being set forth below.
The term xe2x80x9cerror-prone PCRxe2x80x9d refers to a process for performing PCR under conditions where the copying fidelity of the DNA polymerase is low, such that a high rate of point mutations is obtained along the entire length of the PCR product. Leung, D. W., et al., Technique, 1:11-15 (1989) and Caldwell, R. C. and Joyce G. F., PCR Methods Applic., 2:28-33 (1992).
The term xe2x80x9coligonucleotide directed mutagenesisxe2x80x9d refers to a process which allows for the generation of site-specific mutations in any cloned DNA segment of interest. Reidhaar-Olson, J. F. and Sauer, R. T., et al., Science, 241:53-57 (1988).
The term xe2x80x9cassembly PCRxe2x80x9d refers to a process which involves the assembly of a PCR product from a mixture of small DNA fragments. A large number of different PCR reactions occur in parallel in the same vial, with the products of one reaction priming the products of another reaction.
The term xe2x80x9csexual PCR mutagenesisxe2x80x9d refers to forced homologous recombination between DNA molecules of different but highly related DNA sequence in vitro, caused by random fragmentation of the DNA molecule based on sequence homology, followed by fixation of the crossover by primer extension in a PCR reaction. Stemmer, W. P., PNAS, USA, 91:10747-10751 (1994).
The term xe2x80x9cin vivo mutagenesisxe2x80x9d refers to a process of generating random mutations in any cloned DNA of interest which involves the propagation of the DNA in a strain of E. coli that carries mutations in one or more of the DNA repair pathways. These xe2x80x9cmutatorxe2x80x9d strains have a higher random mutation rate than that of a wild-type parent. Propagating the DNA in one of these strains will eventually generate random mutations within the DNA.
The term xe2x80x9ccassette mutagenesisxe2x80x9d refers to any process for replacing a small region of a double stranded DNA molecule with a synthetic oligonucleotide xe2x80x9ccassettexe2x80x9d that differs from the native sequence. The oligonucleotide often contains completely and/or partially randomized native sequence.
The term xe2x80x9crecursive ensemble mutagenesisxe2x80x9d refers to an algorithm for protein engineering (protein mutagenesis) developed to produce diverse populations of phenotypically related mutants whose members differ in amino acid sequence. This method uses a feedback mechanism to control successive rounds of combinatorial cassette mutagenesis. Arkin, A. P. and Youvan, D. C., PNAS, USA, 89:7811-7815 (1992).
The term xe2x80x9cexponential ensemble mutagenesisxe2x80x9d refers to a process for generating combinatorial libraries with a high percentage of unique and functional mutants, wherein small groups of residues are randomized in parallel to identify, at each altered position, amino acids which lead to functional proteins, Delegrave, S. and Youvan, D. C., Biotechnology Research, 11:1548-1552 (1993); and random and site-directed mutagenesis, Arnold, F. H., Current Opinion in Biotechnology, 4:450-455 (1993). All of the references mentioned above are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
As can be seen from the above mutagenesis techniques, the DNA encoding an enzyme having the desired activity may be subject to mutagenesis alone, i.e. as naked DNA, or the DNA may be subjected to mutagenesis after insertion into an appropriate vector as hereinabove described. These techniques are referred to as in vitro mutagenesis.
Alternatively, in vivo mutagenesis may be performed wherein the DNA is subjected to mutagenesis while it is within a cell or living organism. A preferred example of this technique utilizes the XL1 Red Strain of E. Coli (Stratagene, Inc.) which has its DNA repair genes, MutH, MutL and MutS, deleted such that many different mutations occur in a short time. Up to 10,000 mutations may take place within a 30 hour time span such that an entire mutated DNA library may be prepared from mutated DNA by procedures known in the art.
After an appropriate amount of time to allow mutations to take place, the mutated DNA is excised from the host cell in the case of in vivo mutagenesis and inserted in another appropriate vector and used to transform a non-mutator host, for example, XL1 Blue strain of E. Coli after which a mutated DNA library is prepared. In the case of in vitro mutagenesis, if the mutated DNA has previously been inserted in an appropriate expression vector, said vector is then used directly to transform an appropriate non-mutator host for the preparation of a mutated DNA library, if the mutagenized DNA is not in an appropriate expression vector.
A library is prepared for screening by transforming a suitable organism. Hosts, particularly those specifically identified herein as preferred, are transformed by artificial introduction of the vectors containing the mutated DNA by inoculation under conditions conducive for such transformation.
The resultant libraries of transformed clones are then screened for clones which display activity for the enzyme of interest in a phenotypic assay for enzyme activity.
For example, having prepared a multiplicity of clones from DNA mutagenized by one of the techniques described above, such clones are screened for the specific enzyme activity of interest.
For example, the clones containing the mutated DNA are now subject to screening procedures to determine their activity within both higher temperatures and within the desired lower temperature range to identify mutants which have the desired increase in activity within the lower temperature range when compared to the corresponding wild-type thermostable enzyme which is non-mutated.
Positively identified clones, i.e. those which contain mutated DNA sequences which express thermostable enzymes which are thermostable and yet have an increased activity at least two times than the corresponding wild-type enzyme at temperatures within the lower temperature range, are isolated and sequenced to identify the DNA sequence. As an example, phosphatase activity at the desired lower temperature ranges may be identified by exposing the clones, and thus the thermostable enzyme and testing its ability to cleave an appropriate substrate.
In Example 1 phosphatase and xcex2-galactosidase activity are measured by comparing the wild-type enzymes to the enzymes subjected to mutagenesis. As can be seen from the results of Example 1, mutagenesis of a wild-type phosphatase and xcex2-galactosidase thermophilic enzyme produce mutated enzymes which were 3 and 2.5 times more active, respectively, at lower temperatures than the corresponding wild-type enzymes within the lower temperature range of room temperature.
In the case of protein engineering, after subjecting a thermophilic enzyme to mutagenesis, the mutagenized enzyme is screened for the desired activity namely, increased activity at lower temperatures while maintaining activity at the higher temperatures. Any of the known techniques for protein mutagenesis may be employed, with particularly preferred mutagenesis techniques being those discussed above.
As a representative list of enzymes which may be mutagenized in accordance with the aspects of the present invention, there may be mentioned, the following enzymes and their functions:
1 Lipase/Esterase
a. Enantioselective hydrolysis of esters (lipids)/thioesters
1) Resolution of racemic mixtures
2) Synthesis of optically active acids or alcohols from meso-diesters
b. Selective syntheses
1) Regiospecific hydrolysis of carbohydrate esters
2) Selective hydrolysis of cyclic secondary alcohols
c. Synthesis of optically active esters, lactones, acids, alcohols
1) Transesterification of activated/nonactivated esters
2) Interesterification
3) Optically active lactones from hydroxyesters
4) Regio- and enantioselective ring opening of anhydrides
d. Detergents
e. Fat/Oil conversion
f. Cheese ripening
2 Protease
a. Ester/amide synthesis
b. Peptide synthesis
c. Resolution of racemic mixtures of amino acid esters
d. Synthesis of non-natural amino acids
e. Detergents/protein hydrolysis
3 Glycosidase/Glycosyl transferase
a. Sugar/polymer synthesis
b. Cleavage of glycosidic linkages to form mono, di- and oligosaccharides
c. Synthesis of complex oligosaccharides
d. Glycoside synthesis using UDP-galactosyl transferase
e. Transglycosylation of disaccharides, glycosyl fluorides, aryl galactosides
f. Glycosyl transfer in oligosaccharide synthesis
g. Diastereoselective cleavage of xcex2-glucosylsulfoxides
h. Asymmetric glycosylations
i. Food processing
j. Paper processing
4 Phosphatase/Kinase
a. Synthesis/hydrolysis of phosphate esters
1) Regio-, enantioselective phosphorylation
2) Introduction of phosphate esters
3) Synthesize phospholipid precursors
4) Controlled polynucleotide synthesis
b. Activate biological molecule
c. Selective phosphate bond formation without protecting groups
5 Mono/Dioxygenase
a. Direct oxyfunctionalization of unactivated organic substrates
b. Hydroxylation of alkane, aromatics, steroids
c. Epoxidation of alkenes
d. Enantioselective sulphoxidation
e. Regio- and stereoselective Bayer-Villiger oxidations
6 Haloperoxidase
a. Oxidative addition of halide ion to nucleophilic sites
b. Addition of hypohalous acids to olefinic bonds
c. Ring cleavage of cyclopropanes
d. Activated aromatic substrates converted to ortho and para derivatives
e. 1.3 diketones converted to 2-halo-derivatives
f. Heteroatom oxidation of sulfur and nitrogen containing substrates
g. Oxidation of enol acetates, alkynes and activated aromatic rings
7 Lignin peroxidase/Diarylpropane peroxidase
a. Oxidative cleavage of Cxe2x80x94C bonds
b. Oxidation of benzylic alcohols to aldehydes
c. Hydroxylation of benzylic carbons
d. Phenol dimerization
e. Hydroxylation of double bonds to form diols
f. Cleavage of lignin aldehydes
8 Epoxide hydrolase
a. Synthesis of enantiomerically pure bioactive compounds
b. Regio- and enantioselective hydrolysis of epoxide
c. Aromatic and olefinic epoxidation by monooxygenases to form epoxides
d. Resolution of racemic epoxides
e. Hydrolysis of steroid epoxides
9 Nitrile hydratase/nitrilase
a. Hydrolysis of aliphatic nitrites to carboxamides
b. Hydrolysis of aromatic, heterocyclic, unsaturated aliphatic nitrites to corresponding acids
c. Hydrolysis of acrylonitrile
d. Production of aromatic and carboxamides, carboxylic acids (nicotinamide, picolinamide, isonicotinamide)
e. Regioselective hydrolysis of acrylic dinitrile
f. xcex1-amino acids from xcex1-hydroxynitriles
10 Transaminase
a. Transfer of amino groups into oxo-acids
11 Amidase/Acylase
a. Hydrolysis of amides, amidines, and other C-N bonds
b. Non-natural amino acid resolution and synthesis